Family
by Paigecat
Summary: Chrome runs into her mother along with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. When Chrome starts getting insulted, her friends stand up for her. But will she stand up for herself, or her friends? One-shot. Family fluff.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR

Author's Note: This story takes place during the time when Chrome was attending Nami-chuu in the manga arc with the Arcobaleno curse. I see some of these types of stories, but it's always centered around Chrome and Mukuro. I wanted to switch things up a but so it's 96278059 family fluff. Anyways, I wanted to include Hibari, but he didn't fit anywhere. Feedback is appreciated, as well as constructive criticism.

Chrome was walking to Nami-chuu with Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera, when she suddenly froze.

"Chrome," Tsuna asked asked softly,"is something wrong?"

Chrome stammered,"B-bossu, N-nothing is wrong. I just thought I saw-"

Chrome' s eyes widened with both fear and shock. "N-no. It can't be..."she murmured. "that... is her..."

Gokudera sighed,"Hey, stupid woman. As much as I don't want you to make trouble for Juudaime, I don't want to see him worried either. So spit it out. Who did you see?" Chrome flinched, but she knew Gokudera was worried too because his tone had become softer, even if his words were harsh.

Yamamoto slung his arm around Chrome, flashing his trademark grin,"Maa, maa, Don't worry Chrome! We'll protect each other, so you don't have to worry! We're all family here."

Chrome' s eyes saddened as she revealed the truth,"Th-that woman, over there, she's- she's my mother. Well, WAS my mother when I was still Nagi. She l-let me die." Chrome's eyes were filling with tears. Chrome's mother was happily shopping in an expensive outfit across the street, oblivious to Chrome' s existence. The group continued awkwardly to school, but fate was cruel as Chrome was caught unaware as she bumped into a woman and fell down.

Chrome started to apologize and help pick up the lady's things, but when they made eye contact, Chrome dropped the bag she was picking up.

"N-N-N-Nagi? I-is that y-you?" The lady stuttered. Luck was DEFINITELY not on her side.

Chrome sighed internally internally and hoped the nasty lady would just go away,"M-My name i-is Chrome. N-not Nagi. You must have m-mistaken me for s-someone else."

"No." The lady seethed,"You're definitely that hated child Nagi. You were my daughter."

The look of pure shock was on Gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamoto's face. This lady insulted Chrome with such vehement that should have never come from a family member.

"Stupid woman." Gokudera retorted,"Chrome is not related to you. She stopped being your family when you tossed her out and allowed her to die." Gokudera knew how it felt to be cast out by your family, so he empathised with Chrome.

Yamamoto recovered from shock too,"Ha ha, yeah, now she's our family. You really missed out. I feel bad for you." Yamamoto's sly grin showed that he didn't feel bad at all.

"Ha! I didn't miss out on a thing! You have fun with your worthless group of friends, I expect to see all of you either in the streets living as hobos or taking my order at a fast food restaurant." The rude lady laughed.

Tsuna finally stopped being shocked and was prepared to defend his friends/family, when Chrome snapped,"You know what? Shut up. I'm sick of you. Unlike you, my friends CARE about me. They would probably sacrifice their life for me, and I would do the same for them. It seems even though I matured, you remained the same. I would have been fine and tolerated insults directed at me, but when you involve my friends, let's just say it won't end well for you. I could torture you, give you nightmares, and make your life a living hell, just like you did for me. So get out of my sight now. While I still have self control."

The lady scampered off, while Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera stared at Chrome with their jaws hitting the floor. Gokudera approved,"Che, didn't know you have it in you to do something like that."

As did Yamamoto," Wow, she ran away fast! Ha ha, good work Chrome."

Chrome blushed at the compliments. Tsuna, however, tried to apologize,"Um, Chrome, I'm so sorry. I should have helped you. I just stood there as she insulted you! I'm a terrible friend. I have no right to stand by you as your friend. I'm so sorry!"

Chrome gave a weary smile,"B-bossu, it's all right. I needed to stand up for myself. Otherwise this weight would've never been lifted off of my shoulders. And you, bossu, accepted me when I only had Mukuro. You accepted me and let me into your family. So thank you. So much bossu."

Tsuna blushed,"Aaaah, I didn't do anything!"

"Plus," Tsuna grinned,"We're family, aren't we?"

"That we are bossu," Chrome confirmed,"that we are."

* * *

OMAKE~~~~~~~

**Later in Tsuna' s dreams **

"Kufufufufu, that was the correct answer to give my darling sister Chrome. So now, when I take over your body, I'll keep it in good health."

"HIEEEEEEEE! I don't want you to take over my body!"


End file.
